Phantom Thief's Angel
by Akashi Reiko
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto work together and steal things to get by. When Sakura meets Dark while stealing, what kind of relationship forms? Did i mention they go to Daisuke's school? Combined Violentblossom and Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno's ideas into one story


Me: Hey guys! I wanted to try a new story! I don't know if you'll like it or not, but here it is. Oh and Thanks to Violentblossoms and Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno for both of your ideas. I combined them into one.

Mizore: I'm very excited!

Hikari: Yeah, me too! DarkxSakura is a very interesting pair! It's so cool; we'll get to see Sakura as a thief.

Sakura: Don't I get a say in this?

Me: Ummm….. Nope! *Grins*

Dark: I don't mind. Sakura is such a hottie!

Me: Haha, of course you don't mind! Anyway, can you say the disclaimer for us Dark?

Dark: Yami-chan doesn't own Naruto or D N Angel!

Mizore and Hikari: Now on to the new story!

Me: By the way, Dark might be a little OOC…. Maybe, I don't really know. But if he is, then I guess I did a good thing by putting this warning.

Dark and Daisuke mind link- _DARK!_

Naru,Sasu,Saku mind link- **Hey guys!**

~*New transfer students*~

"Daisuke! I heard something new!" Daisuke's friend, Saehara, called out excitedly. A few girls crowded the two boys, Risa included.

"Is this about a new warning letter?" Risa asked excitedly.

"Not this time. I was gonna talk about the three new classmates, two boys and a girl. I heard that these three are like family because their own is either died or left them on their own, orphaned." Saehara explained. Risa and the girls gasped and Daisuke looked shocked. Inside Daisuke's head, Dark said nothing as he watched the morning play out.

The door opened and the sensei walked in, leaving the door open behind him.

"Go to your seats class. I'm going to introduce our new classmates one by one." Students began going back to their seats and began paying attention to their sensei.

'_This is going to be interesting, ne Daisuke?_'

'_It sure will be._' Daisuke responded to his other half, Dark Mousy.

"Okay, first we have Naruto Uzumaki." A blonde haired boy walked into the classroom. He had sapphire, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Speaking of his cheeks, they were incredibly flushed.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Their sensei, Renji, asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I'll stay for the rest of the introductions then I want to leave." He turned to the class and said" Ohayo, minna," as loud as he could (which can be pretty loud) then winced as his throat started hurting. (Good morning, everyone)

"Loud dobe." Came a whisper from the hallway.

"I heard that teme!" Naruto said playfully." A pencil came flying through the doorway and struck Naruto in the forehead. Naruto grunted at the slight pain.

"Serves you right."

"The teme hit me!" Naruto whined.

"Boys, behave or I'll ground you both." A feminine voice called out jokingly. Some of the girls laughed at that.

'_Blondie is interesting. So are the two mystery classmates. I'll think I'll stick around for a bit… to enjoy the show._' Dark commented.

"Umm…. Anyway, next is Sasuke Uchiha." Another boy walked in and stood next to Naruto. He had spiked up, raven colored hair and onyx eyes. Girls began squealing at the sight of him, even a few of Dark's fans. They began to whisper amongst themselves about how hot Sasuke was and how he was going to be their Sasuke-kun. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and a scowl formed on his face. The female out in the hallway giggled at Sasuke's expression.

"Aww… don't you just love the attention, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

'_Sasuke-san doesn't seem to like the attention, does he, Dark?_' Daisuke asked.

'_Nooo, really? What gave you that idea?_' Dark asked sarcastically.

'_Unlike you, who craves the attention._' Daisuke continued.

'_Hey... Hmph, whatever. I can't wait to meet the female of the group, she seems interesting._' Dark said, grinning. Daisuke inwardly groaned and thought, of course he's interested with the female. It's how he is with girls in general.

"And our last new student, Sakura Haruno." A girl walked in gracefully and stood between the two boys. She had pastel pink hair that was put into two pigtails that went to her mid-back. (Hair style like Tsunade's) Her emerald green eyes were shining excitedly.

"Ohayo, minna. Please treat us nicely." Sakura said in an angelic voice while smilingly cutely. She turned to Renji. "By the way, Renji-sensei, you have our last names wrong. I guess no one informed you." Sakura glared fiercely at Naruto, who just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. Naruto walked forward and whispered in her ear before walking out the door closing it behind him.

"Okay then. What's your last names? I'll fix it on the roll."

"Sasuke Izayoi, Naruto Izayoi, and Sakura Izayoi." Sakura told him. (Couldn't really come up with something so I used Aki-chan's last name from Yugioh 5D's)

"Do you have any questions for them and I'm sure if you want to know something about Naruto, they can tell you." Sasuke nodded.

"Why do you all have the same last names?" a random guy asked.

"We are like family, so we wanted our own family name. So we are now the Izayoi family. It's something that doesn't remind us f our former families." Sakura explained.

"Why does Naruto-kun have those whisker marks? Are they tattoos?" A girl asked.

"No they're not tattoos. They're birth marks." Sasuke informed her.

While they were playing question and answer, Daisuke and Dark were talking.

'_Wow that girl is pretty cute._' Dark commented.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. '_I'm not going to even bother with you…_'

Sakura scanned the classroom with her eyes.

'**It looks like no one sees through our lie, ne Sasu-chan?**' Sakura asked through their mind link.

"Sasuke-san, you and Naruto will sit in the two seats in the back and Sakura will sit next to Niwa. Niwa, please raise your hand." The red headed boy raised his hand, Sakura and Sasuke made their way to their seats. When both had sat down, the lesson began.

'**Sasu-chan, when are we gonna strike? Japan is waiting for our next move!**' Sakura said excitedly through the mind link. Sasuke chuckled. (Through the mind link, no one in the class could hear him. They'd think he was loony.)

'**The same night that Dark Mousy goes to steal his next artwork. Police wouldn't even consider another theft happening on the same night, not to mention the same place.**' Sasuke explained. Sakura agreed wholeheartedly.

'**Naru-chan? Are you preparing for tomorrow?**' Sakura asked.

'**Yup! I'm gonna find a good one, that will sell for a high price!**' Naruto exclaimed.

As the day went on, fangirls swamped Sasuke and fanboys swamped Sakura. Sakura turned to face a boy who called her name; he was staring at her cockily.

"Sakura-chan? Will you go out with me? I know I'm your type." This guy is too cocky and arrogant. Sakura turned her head away from him while rejecting him all together. She ended up facing Daisuke. She mumbled, "Tch… how annoying! Not my type at all."

Inside Daisuke's mind, Dark smirked at the boy's shocked expression.

'_Hehe. This boy is cockier than me._'

'_And that's saying something._' Daisuke added. Ignoring Dark's scowl, he turned to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, Izayoi-san" Sakura looked at the red headed boy beside her. He was very polite and didn't act like most of the other boys.

'He must have someone he loves… thank god.' Sakura mused.

"Nice to meet you as well… sorry I didn't catch your name. and sensei said it too…" Sakura trailed off.

"That's okay, I'm Daisuke Niwa."

'_No fair! Why do you get to talk o the cutie?_' Dark complained.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke-san. Please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled. Daisuke smiled in return and agreed.

When the school bell rang, Sasuke and Sakura were gone like a bat outta hell. They didn't want any fans following them home.

"I'd run too, if I were them." Saehara commented, grabbing Daisuke and putting him in a headlock. Daisuke got out of it and began gathering his things.

"I'll see you tomorrow Saehara." Daisuke made his way home.

***At the Izayoi's***

"I see your all prepared for tomorrow." Sakura looked at the table, on it was things he need, which isn't much. "The police will never know what hit 'em! So get something super good!" Naruto mocked saluted her.

"Aye aye Captain!" Naruto said jokingly, grinning like a madman.

"After you get the info, I will look into the alarms and codes guarding it. So when Sakura goes to take it, nothing will be triggered." Sasuke explained. (A/N" He's only going to be this talkative around Naruto and Sakura, maybe a few more people in the future.)

"Well let's hit the hay guys. Sasu-chan and I have school and you have an even longer day, Naru-chan."Both boys nodded and the three thieves headed off to bed. (Sentence sounds a little corny to me… :/)

**X School next day X**

Sasuke was sitting in his chair with Sakura sitting on his desk. They were talking as Risa and a few other girls were hounding Saehara for more information about Dark.

"So is there any news about a new warning letter that Dark-kun sent in?" Sasuke and Sakura heard Risa ask. Sakura giggled.

"Dark is like a god around here." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That's because he's sooo hot and dreamy! Not to mention, he hasn't been caught yet." A Dark fangirl said after overhearing Sakura's comment.

"Aa." They both said before turning back to each other.

"Oh yeah, about not being caught, I've heard there is this group that call themselves Majestic Beings. It's a group of at least three, only one goes and actually takes the artwork. She signs the note, Angel of the Majestic Beings. They've been stealing for about five years." Saehara informed.

"So they're copying Dark-kun?" Risa exclaimed angrily. Sasuke and Sakura tuned out the rest of the conversation and smirked at each other.

'**So Saehara knows of us…?**' Sakura asked.

'**Guess so… this'll be interesting.**' Sasuke replied.

'**Yo guys! I've found our next target; it's called the Cup of Ace.**' Naruto explained.

'**Good work Naruto. Stick around and find more things for next time.**' Sasuke told him.

'**Hehe. Will do, teme!**'

'**See ya at home Naruto.**'

Daisuke was sitting at his desk with his head in his arms, talking to Dark.

'_So there is someone copying you?_'

'_I guess. Though they don't steal for the same reason we do. They're most likely stealing for money._'

'_But maybe like you, they enjoy stealing things._'

'_Could be._' Dark replied, not denying the fact that he likes to steal. '_I'd like to meet these "Majestic Beings"'_ Dark added as an afterthought. Daisuke never got to reply due to the bell going off. Students began going to their seats.

"Ohayo Dai-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

Daisuke looked a little shocked, but responded anyway, "Ohayo, Sakura-san."

"It is okay that I call you that right? I don't want to call you something you don't like." Daisuke shook his head fast.

"No, It's fine. I don't mind at all." Sakura smiled.

"That's good. I like to give people nicknames."They both turned to Renji, who walked through the door.

"Sensei, Naru-chan won't be here. He wasn't feeling any better and I didn't want him to push it so I made him stay home." Sakura announced. Renji nodded.

The day was going by slowly, but lunch was finally here. Sakura went and sat next to Sasuke. (She was sitting in Naruto's desk.) She set a bentou box on Sasuke's desk before taking out her own. They began eating.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Hände auf die Grafik zu erhalten! (I can't wait to get my hands on that artwork!)" Sakura exclaimed in German, with stars in her eyes. They didn't need the students finding out that they were two members of the Majestic Beings.

"Auch wenn sie wissen, dass sie halten nicht wahr? (Even though you know you aren't keeping it?)" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

" Certo che no! Mi fa piacere per l'emozione di rubare senza essere scoperti! Essi possono vedere uno scorcio di me, ma non mi hanno mai preso! (Of course! I enjoy it because of the thrill of stealing without being caught! They may see a glimpse of me, but they have never got me!)" Sakura exclaimed, switching for German to Italian at the sight of their german exchange student.

"Tu sei molto bravo in quello che fai. (You are very good at what you do.)" Sasuke commented. Sakura smiled and picked out their bentous and walked to throw them away. When she walked back in the classroom, Sasuke was surrounded by girls and boys were waiting at her desk.

"Non posso venire più veloce, quella notte? (Can't that night come faster?)" Sakura mumbled under her breathe. Daisuke and Saehara, who were behind her, looked at each other in confusion.

"She can speak another laguage?"

'_Do you know what she said, Dark?_' Daisuke asked.

'_Yeah, she said, Can't that night come faster?_' Silently Dark wondered to himself what she meant.

**~The next morning~**

"Naru-chan, turn the news on." Sakura said coming down the stairs. Naruto complied and and switched the channel from his cartoons (Hey Naruto can't be serious all the time) to the news.

"We have just recieved word that the Phantom Thief Dark has sent another warning letter, It says that tonight at 11:00, I will steal the Herald of Dawn." Sakura reached from the remote and switched Naruto's cartoons back on. She sat at the table, where the eggs and bacon Naruto had made her reside, and smirked at nothing in particular.

"Do I want to know why she's smirking?" Sasuke asked coming down the stairs. Naruto also turned to him with a smirk.

"Dark has sent in the warning letter. It's time for the Majestic Beings to make their move."

"Let's get to school, just don't look overly happy. Someone will become wary and think something is up." Sasuke announced.

**X At school X**

Sakura sat down in her seat next to Daisuke as per usual. "Ohayo Dai-chan!" She was really cheerful this morning.

Daisuke looked up and smiled at her. "Ohayo. Did something happen, you seem really happy?" Daisuke asked.

"I was kinda wondering myself."

School seemed to fly by, Naruto acting like an idiot, Sasuke showing off in gym and now Sakura was in Music. Naruto and Sasuke along with their other classmates from homeroom, first and second period were in the gym, being lazy.

"Class, today is rock day. We'll be singing something that has a beat."

'Ohhhh, that kinda rock, rock music.' Sakura though. 'I know my song, Headstrong.' Sakura grinned.

"Okay, Sakura what's your song?" Riruka asked.

"Headstrong." Riruka went around asking everybody else and then they were on their way to the gym. Riruka already the teacher their set the mic up.

Nobody payed the other class there any attention. Sakura went fourth.

"Now we have Sakura Izayoi singing Headstrong." (Which i do NOT own by the way.)

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
>Contemplating everything you ever said<br>Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out<br>See you later  
>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus:]_  
>(Fuck!)<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong we're headstrong<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
>I can't give everything away<br>I won't give everything away

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best<br>I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
>That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night<br>Well now that's over  
>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
>I know, I know all about <em>[x3]<em>  
>I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide<p>

_[Chorus]_

Everyone started clapping at her amazing performance. Everyone in her class looked at her in awe. Sakura made her way over to Naruto and Sasuke and sat down. Others in her class began to perform as well.

**~At the Izayoi's~** (Got bored and lazy, you know how school goes)

"Finally! Thought school would never end!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell on the couch.

"Can you guys make dinner so I can start getting ready?" Her boys nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She walked up stairs and picked black clothes out of her closet and something to hide her hair. (Imagine Yoruichi's outfit when she was still in the Soul Society, but she has shoes and the mask Soi Fon used when she protected Yoruichi.)

**~3 hours later~**

Sakura was on jumping from roof to roof, extremely fast. (Yoruichi fast) As the clock struck 11, she was on the floor where the Cup of Ace is located.

'**So far so good guys.**' Sakura informed.

'**Good. Keep it up.**' Sakura smirked. She climbed up the wall with chakra and stood upside on the ceiling watching the police force members go back and forth shouting that they need to keep an eye out for Dark.

A member stood in front of someone who must've been in higher ranking than him. "Sir, i saw Dark! He was running that way." He said pointing in that direction.

"Good job! Guys lets get him! He can't get away!" All were running away, but that officer. When everyone was out of sight, he took the hat off, revealing himself as Dark to Sakura, who he didn't know was there.

"Too easy." Dark smirked and snapped his fingers causing his dark feathers surrounding the Herald of Dawn to be revealed. Sakura smirked, Dark Mousy was good.

She dropped from the ceiling, alerting Dark of her presence. Her emerald eyes stared into his purple ones as she passed. She went to the Cup of Ace, put it in her bag and pulled a note out leaving it where the Cup had been.

"Hey wait!" Dark ran forward and grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Those emerald eyes... Sakura Izayoi!" Dark concluded. Sakura pulled down the mask and smirked.

"Nice to meet you Dark Mousy. And it's good to see you again Dai-chan."

"H-how?" Dark and Daisuke were both equally shocked. Sakura smiled.

"Can't you sense my energy, or Chakra as we call it."

Dark looked at the note and his eyes widened. "You're the Angel of the Majestic Beings?" Sakura nodded.

"Sorry I have to go now. We can talk another time. I need to see how much i can get off this." After that she was gone, jumping from the window.

Dark made his way back to Daisuke's house, so he wouldn't get caught either.

'_Daisuke, i need talk to her. So I need to use the body tomorrow. _' Dark changed places with Daisuke.

Daisuke began getting ready for bed.

**~Morning, at the Niwas~**

"Kaa-chan?"

"What is it, Dai-chan?" Suddenly Dark took over. "Dark? What's the matter?"

"Daisuke won't be going to school today. I need to do something. I need to talk with Angel of the Majestic Beings." Dark watch Emiko's reaction, she looked utterly shocked.

"You met Angel? Of course, I can call in saying that Dai-chan went somewhere with Kosuke-kun." Emiko told him, smiling. "You just do what you need."

"Arigato, Emiko." Dark turned at walked upstair and opened the drawer that contained clothes that would fit him. Dark opened the window that led to the balcony (Or a balcony or sorts).

"Let's go Wiz!" Dark jumped into the air and felt wings attach themself to his back. He began to focus on Sakura's energy that he felt last night. Once he found her, he began flying faster.

Sakura was waiting for him on a hill that was very secluded. She noticed his arrival right away and turned to him. She had a small smile before it turned to a frown. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit and I'll answer anything you want to know."

Dark took a seat next to her.

"Why do you steal? Do you enjoy it?"

"At first, i didn't like to steal... I stole so Sasu-chan, Naru-chan and I could get by. We aren't old enough to get jobs, nobody would lend us money. We were going to starve, die like we meant nothing. I didn't think we should die like that, so i proposed we became thiefs. Like the great Phantom Thief except we wouldn't be stealing for the same reason you would be. Over time, i began to enjoy taking that artwork, it was thrilling. I couldn't wait to go again. Era la mia vita ... qualcosa che ho cominciato in attesa di. faccio ancora. (It was my life... something i began looking forward to. I still do.)" Sakura explained.

"You're like me." Sakura turned to look at Dark as he began talking. "You find being a thief just as much as a thrill as i do." Sakura smiled.

"It's the best feeling."

"Tell ya what. I'm going to talk to Emiko, to see if she can house the three of you."

"I don't want to be a burden, we have money, from what we steal."

"What you need isn't money... It's family and friends." Dark announced. "And when Emiko says yes, Sasuke and Naruto can take it easy."

"Why?"

"Because from today forward, you're known as the Phantom Theif's Angel."

~*End of Chappie*~

Me: How was it? I spent a long time working on this! I really want to know what you think!

Mizore: I liked it!

Hikari: Yes, a really good start to the story!

Me:Please let me know what you think!


End file.
